digfandomcom-20200213-history
New Player Guide
Hello there fresh meat and welcome to Dig! The world of DIG Why are we here? The world above cannot be inhabited. Horrors live above in numbers so great that they blanket the earth. Every exit has been sealed when mankind sought shelter in the earth. Or you’re one of the races who originate in the underground and can’t or don’t want to conceive of going into the horrible void of “The Sky”. How do we live? Water still flows here, in the depths. Food comes from a variety of sources, most commonly based on geothermal energy with successive levels of food chain built upon it till human. Most human civilizations are built in volcanic areas, using heat for power. Human civilization is almost entirely constrained to a “Shallow” portion of the world, as it is the only place large scale colonization seems to be possible. Bores are constantly exploring for more areas. Who rules the humans? 'Varies by area but the overwhelming majority of humans are followers of the Tenebrous Church. Though few cities or countries are pure theocracies, most are heavily influenced by the church. The rulers and set ups for the other races are explained on the Races and Creatures page. '''What put the horrors there? '''The Church says that God put them there because he was displeased with the land above and that those who made it underground were chosen and allowed to survive. This is not the first time God has done this, according to them; he did it once before and the “Antediluvian” survivors of that first deluge of horrors still live down here, deeper than men. '''Why go deeper? '''The deeper parts of the world contain many secrets and riches; scholars want to map and document, treasure seekers want to find resources and plunder, explorers want to find new worlds, colonists want new land, the church wants artifacts from the Antediluvians, and pilgrims want to complete their Chthonic Pilgrimage. 'Character Creation Mechanically, to create a character you need three things: Your stats, your Skills, and your starting money and inventory. Roleplay-wise you’ll also need a name, a description of what you look like, and a Goal. Name and Description are self-explanatory, look in the lore document for a description of what each race looks like. A goal is what your character wants to achieve with their life, or at least what they want right now. You choose your stat array by selecting one of the player races, listed below this section. You can then add 3 points to the listed stat array to customize it. Skills are chosen by the player, again from a list below. You begin with 10 points to distribute; +1 is 1 point, +2 is 3 points, +3 is 6 points. Starting Inventory is bought from the list at the end of the text. Roll 3d20 + 20, That is how much money you have to start with. You begin the game with one set of clothing for free. You can roll for your starting cash on the discord (type !roll 3d20+20 to have a bot roll it for you). You can choose from the following races. The name generators produce words which can be used as names or inspiration for names. Use if you wish. *'Human: '''Adaptable, expansionist apes. Largest population underground. Str:10 Dex:10 Spe:10 End:10 Awa:10 Cun:10 Kno:10 Ner:10 http://www.nexi.com/fun/rw/rwcgi.cgi?cmd=load&id=309182 *'Shang-Gei: Flexible lizard nomads looking for love. Can “See” in total darkness. Str:8 Dex:12 Spe:12 End:8 Awa:12 Cun:10 Kno:8 Ner:10 http://www.nexi.com/fun/rw/rwcgi.cgi?cmd=load&id=309184 *'Ethral: '''Scholarly Moths prone to shyness and mask wearing. Able to glide and ignore falls, come with mask. Str:7 Dex:12 Spe:10 End:8 Awa:7 Cun:13 Kno:13 Ner:10 http://www.nexi.com/fun/rw/rwcgi.cgi?cmd=load&id=309180 *'Honored Dead: 'Righteous Undead Warriors seeking glory. Immune to pain and sickness, never heal. Str:14 Dex:8 Spe:10 End:14 Awa:10 Cun:8 Kno:6 Ner:10 http://www.nexi.com/fun/rw/rwcgi.cgi?cmd=load&id=309181 *'Shluck: 'Amphibious Merchant molluscs in mechanical exosuits. Can breathe underwater, comes with exosuit. *Str:8 Dex:10 Spe:8 End:10 Awa:9 Cun:13 Kno:12 Ner:10 http://www.nexi.com/fun/rw/rwcgi.cgi?cmd=load&id=309188 *'Mole-men: '''Secretive Mole-bipeds. Dig stone without tools and dangerous unarmed fighters. Str:12 Dex:10 Spe:8 End:12 Awa:10 Cun:9 Kno:9 Ner:10 '''http://www.nexi.com/fun/rw/rwcgi.cgi?cmd=load&id=309189 *'Corven: '''Money obsessed Birdmen. Climb and alike actions always done at an advantage, falls done at disadvantage. '''http://www.nexi.com/fun/rw/rwcgi.cgi?cmd=load&id=309191' Str:8 Dex:13 Spe:13 End:6 Awa:12 Cun:10 Kno:8 Ner:10 *'''Abomination: '''Horrifically twisted magical mutants. Loved by the church, hated by the population. Str:9 Dex:8 Spe:8 End:10 Awa:12 Cun:10 Kno:10 Ner:13 Use the name generator of the race they were originally.